


Delayed Gratification

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, MobbossIan, NeedyMickey, OlderIan, Sexy, Smut, Terryisanasshole, delayed gratification, highschoolMickey, non-cannon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: AU Season 3: What if Mickey was in Ian's place and Ian was Ned, the older guy? It starts with Mickey using Ian to make someone jealous, but they end up really together and Ian buys Mickey stuff. The guy who was made jealous tells Terry about them and Terry attacks them at Ian's house, but Ian has security and a good reputation. Terry goes away for a long time.(Multi only bc of length)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok I made this a multi because I am not quite finished and its setting at 12k, so im splittng it up but it should all be posted by tonight or early morning. thanks to ela...I blame her for how long it is!! lolol. lovve you all as always. read reply all that good stuff. 
> 
> I will edit tonight. after I get all the parts up lovelies. 
> 
> MUAH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is fed up with his current fuck-buddy and his closeted bullshit...not that he wants to come out but there is a limit...He sees a hot red-head in the coffee shop and wants to prove that he can get someone better...will the red-head play along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, this one was a hard one. But im so satisfied with it right now Hope you enjoy lovelies.

\---

Mickey was fed up...Ok, he was a lot of things that all amounted to one thing. He was so done with this bullshit.  When Mickey had started up with Calvin, he had figured, two closeted assholes wouldn’t be so bad. Afterall at the time he had been and coming out of the closet in any sense was never gonna fuckin' happen right?  Right. It wasn't that Calvin was in the closet that bothered him. It wasn’t that he really gave a damn if Calvin wanted to tell the whole world he was straight, he really didn’t.  His problem, however, was being treated not just like a dirty little secret but an inconvenient one as well. Calvin was a jerk..this much was apparent, ok beyond apparent.  He could at least acknowledge that Mickey was someone he could be seen with even as a friend. Mickey Milkovich was nobody's backdoor secret. So fuck that shit.

Like right now, they were in public, and while they were sitting at the same table Calvin was literally looking around to make sure that nobody who knew him would see them together, this shit had been going on for well over a year, almost two in fact. And even more than that Calvin was being a condescending ass. Like Mickey should be bowing down at his feet for ever even thinking of talking to him.  Yeah. Fucking. Right.

"Fuck off with that shit man," Mickey spoke.  "You can get over yourself, you may think that all that popularity has given you some godlike status...but out here in the real world, where the rest of us live, it ain't shit." He spoke. He was beyond annoyed now.

"What is that supposed to mean? Pretty sure my godlike status is what attracted you to me, Mickey. Just because I'm not ready to be out, you are throwing a tantrum." Mickey rolled his eyes at that because since when had Mickey come roaring out of the closet...he hadn't. Sure he didn’t care all that much when his dad had fucked off to god knows where but he wasn't skipping around town claiming to love dick. Like being seen with Mickey would automatically make someone assume they were fucking? Fuck off with that shit.

"Whatever man, you are no god...conceited prick." He spoke rolling his eyes. Yeah, he was so done with this bullshit it wasn’t even funny anymore.

"Ok fine have it your way...not like you can find anything better and when you realize that you'll come running back to me. Nobody can give you what you want.." Cal spoke and Mickey gagged.

"I can have whomever I want. Thank you very fucking much man." 

"Really? Anybody?" Cal speaks but suddenly Mickey is distracted. Cal thinks he's a god, but he is nothing compared to the tall, muscular, seemingly older man that just walked into the coffee shop they were sitting in off the food court at the mall.  Now that man was a god. Not that he was stupid enough to think he stood a chance. He was a teenager still after all and this man had to be in his 30's at least. Didn't hurt to stare though. Damn.

"You think you can get that?" Cal asked but Mickey knew he thought it was a joke, especially since it was followed by a deep condescending lie. Maybe that is why after an eye-roll and a long drink of his coffee emptying it, he got up for a refill. He couldn’t stop staring at the older man who was engrossed in his phone. Maybe Cal was right.  Not about not being able to find anything better, some twink at a bar would be better than this asshole, but maybe about the fact that this particular man wouldn’t give him the time of day.

Didn’t stop him from wanting to prove the asshole wrong no matter the consequences. Mickey didn’t just go up to people and flirt with them. He didn’t even openly admit he liked anything but what people assumed he should like but that didn’t matter in this moment.  He ordered his coffee, and while waiting he was standing close to that beautiful redhead. The redhead looked over at him and offered a polite smile.  "awfully enamored in that phone eh?" Mickey asked, yeah he felt stupid, but what else was he supposed to say.  The man chuckled.

"Business never stops, even when I want it to ya know?" The man spoke and offered another smile.

"Not really...but okay," Mickey said and laughed a little. The man seemed to look him over and nodded at that.

"All in due time I'm sure." He offered.  before his name was called. Ian...that is what the lady called out to that made the man look up.  "That's me...Nice to meet you..." He spoke softly.

"Mickey." Mickey finished for him. "Have fun with your business. Hopefully, you find a way to have some fun at some point." Mickey speaks the last part in some kind of flirty voice that he wasn't sure existed in his body. The fuck?  The man looks at him curiously and tilts his head. Mickey still holding a confident look and a smirk. He was pretty sure he was about to make an ass of himself, but he really didn’t care right now.  Ian looked around and leaned in ever so slightly.

  
"Are you...flirting with me?" He asks with a look of pure confusion all over his face. Well, that's that. Not only did Mickey not have a chance with the guy who might be double his age, but he was shit at flirting.

'Mickey' the woman spoke with his order and he went to grab it when he turned back around Ian was still standing there waiting for an answer.  "You know you don't have to stick around for me to make more of an ass of myself," Mickey says looking into the green eyes.

"No...I mean...I'm actually confused." Ian spoke and he wasn’t being condescending or rude, he was just asking. Mickey looked over at Cal whose face was wearing a smirk.  Fuckin' asshole.

"Why? Never been hit on by shitty flirting?" Mickey asked.

"sure I have...not by a teenager, that is new for me...and not by somebody who has no idea who I am...Look, kid, don't think I'm not flattered...I am...you are...quite attractive...but I am not your type... and  you don't really seem like the guy that goes up to some stranger and just puts it all out there...so what gives?"  Ian asks looking at him.

"Not my type... you're like  a greek god man...how is that not my type..?" Mickey asks. Ian chuckles deeply.

"Well thank you. Not what I meant, more like a guy like me...I'm bad news. That’s all. Didn't answer the question though."   So Mickey gives up his facade and leans in close.

"Look the guy over there, don't look or anything, he's kinda my, whatever...he thinks he's the best I can ever do...condescending prick...He's ashamed, anyway, he thought it was fucking hilarious that I was looking at you is all. So could you at least not make me feel like he's right?" Mickey says his eyes almost pleading. He really didn't want to walk over to that table right now and admit defeat.

"So you really aren't flirting with me, you're trying to piss off the douchebag you are with? Hmmm...interesting." Ian speaks and smiles brightly.

"Sure...we'll go with that." Mickey answers. He was a babbling idiot about this guy.

"In that case. I think I have a minute to play along." Ian keeps his smile on him and reaches out for Mickey's cup of coffee, he writes a number on the side that Mickey figures are fake but he doesn't care.  "walk me out a bit?" He askes and Mickey nods.

They walk past Cal and stop at the door. Mickey knows Cal can hear them now so he looks up at Ian in a small thank you smile.  "It was very nice to meet you, Mickey. Use that number anytime." He winks a bit. And then he leans down and to a total surprise of Mickey he actually places his lips on Mickey's.  What happens next is a total shock to Mickey's system, something surges through Mickey and standing in the very public place he kisses the man back until he is breathless and Ian pulls back and smiles at him, Ian looks as shocked as he is.

 

"Um..yeah nice to meet you...um...yeah." Mickey stammers because that kiss was fucking wow. Too bad this guy would never really go for him, because holy fucking shit that was good, images of what he would let Ian do to him swarming his mind now.  Ian is now looking right at him, and he licks his lips.

"Please do use that number, Mickey," Ian says in a low, deep and beautiful voice before he shakes his head and turns to leave.  Mickey is in a trance watching him leave, and for some reason running his hand over the number that he is sure is fake but thinking of using it anyway. He had to see that man again.

"The fuck was that?" Cal's voice filters Mickey's ears, snapping him out of whatever hold that Ian guy had just put over him with one kiss. 

"Me proving you wrong asshole. Looks like some people can see exactly how fuckin' worth it I am, yeah?" He says. He doesn’t go to set back down with Cal, he just looks at him briefly.  "See ya at school man."  and then he walks away.  His thoughts clouded by a certain red-head that he may never see again.


	2. The text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is Going to kill Mandy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder...write one chapter at a time. ROFL! I might kill this before I'm done but here is chapter two. Like i said editing will bedone in about 20 mins.

"Hey, bossman, what's got you all distracted?" Mason asks when they are far away from the mall.

"Oh nothing...just thinking about something. You ever meet someone that surprises you mase?" He asks deep in thought, about a short dark headed blue eyed teenager, that wouldn’t leave Ian's mind. He should just let it go, he should. People like him didn't need to get involved with cute teenage boys such as the one he had just met, but he couldn’t help it. That kiss was a bad idea, but those lips, so inviting.  He shook his head at his own thoughts.  Bad Ian.

"Nah...what do you mean? You find something to play with in there?" Mason laughs. It had been a long time since his boss had mentioned anything like another person. He wondered if that's what he was getting at.

"Play with...hmm no. My instinct is telling me to stay away. He's a little young to be playing these games with." He says shaking his head.

"Somebody you don’t want to play with? Now, boss, you goin soft on me?" He asks jokingly and Ian looks over at his right-hand man and friend.

"Did it look like I was this morning?" He asks referring to said business meeting, where a certain someone lost a few fingers. Ian didn't play when it came to his business and his money.

"Not at all boss." Mason shuttered a bit at the memory. Ian was his best friend, he really was but he was still his boss and he really liked having all his limbs intact and didn’t feel like losing any anytime soon. "You gonna let this one go? Mr. too young?" He asks and Ian shrugs, he really didn’t know the answer to that at this moment. He really and truly didn’t.

\--

Mickey looked down at the paper that had slid off his coffee cup once again. He hadn't been able to throw it away. His curiosity got the best of him.  It had been over a week since that coffee shop meeting and he wondered where this number would lead him.  Probably some business or some random creep. But he couldn’t help but stare at it. He couldn’t help it at all. He toyed with it for what seemed like forever until his sister busted into his room.

"Hey, asshole what is that?" She asked plopping down on his bed.

"Some guys fake number." He said. And she snorted in laughter.

"You write down some fake number to try to get your closet case fuckwad to find it?" She asked. Mandy had known about him for a while now. He knew he could trust her and afterall she didn’t give a fuck who he fucked, well except Cal, she hated that prick.

"Not exactly. Some random guy gave it to me, Long story, guy was helpin me out, because I was trying to show fuckwad I could get better if I wanted." He said shrugging it off.

"Said guy...was he cute?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"God yes..." His eyes widened, even if she knew, didn’t mean he wanted to talk to his sister about this. "I mean, yeah sure."

"have you called it? To see if it's real?" She asked kicking her legs back and forth.

"Umm. NO. The guy was only helping out. He was turning me down before I told him why I was...hitting on him. But then he wrote it down, and then he like kissed me and shit and then he was just gone." He said really speaking to himself more than he was speaking to her.

"Wait...WHATTTT?!" She shrieked into his ear.

"What....shit bitch, what?" He asked.

"He fuckin' kissed you? And you haven't called that number whyyy?" She asked shooting up off the bed and looking on the table for something, and he saw her pick up his phone and wave it at him.

"Gimme that number, Mickey.  We are going to find out just where this leads." She says and he shrugs. If it was him, he would be mortified, and if it wasn't who fuckin' cared.  He probably should have paid more attention because lord only knows what his sister would say to this guy but whatever.  That was sure something he would regret. In fact looking down at his phone after she left, his eyes widened. 

"AMANDA MILKOVICH!!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" He screamed at her from across the house but she just laughed and walked out the door. Then he looked down at his phone.

 

_Can't stop thinking about the things I want you to do to me._

 

Mickey was fuming, he was going to kill his fucking sister.


	3. The Dating Aspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go on a date with me?

"Boss...Bosss...are you okay?" Mason was trying to get his attention but Ian couldn’t help but stare at his phone and the text from some unknown number staring at him in the eye. He rarely gave out his personal number, who could this be? He knew who he hoped it was but that was impossible.

"Mase...Track a number for me. Find out who...get me a name, address all that shit yeah?" He asked and Mason nodded jotting down the number he gave him. 

"Any after instructions boss?" He asked curiously and Ian shook his head.

"No, just the information is all. Call it curiosity. No action needed. We clear?" He asks and Mason nodded and left the room.  Ian looked at the message again. Maybe it was somebody's number he had deleted and forgot to block...no he had changed the number since the last one...his family was all saved. And all his business went through his other phone...there was only one persons number he possibly wouldn’t have...the pretty boy...that intrigued him...his leg was shaking in anticipation but he waited for Mason to come back. He didn't want to take the chance that this wasn't who he thought it was.  What if somebody had gotten the number...what if it wasn’t a sultry text from a cute boy he should stay away from and instead a threatening text from an enemy...wait no it had a wink face after it...he sighed deeply and tried to work on his paperwork.  He needed to release some frusteration...who owed him money that he could hurt...there had to be someone.

\--

Mickey didn't receive a text back, so he figured it was either a fake number or his sister had succesfully managed to freak the red-head out.  He was in the middle of class on monday when his phone dinged.

Ian: Shouldn't make promises you can't handle keeping there Milkovich.

His eyes widened...how did he know his last name..he hadn't given it to him, had he? Now he was the one confused but he still found himself texting back.

Mickey: I don't make promises I can't keep. How did you know my last name red? You stalking me?

Ian: mmm, idle curiosity...I can find anything out.

Mickey: Oh can you? And what all did you find out.

Ian: You are definitely too young for me.  Mickey Milkovich, southside, 17, son of a prick not worth mentioning.  delectable ass tho.

Mickey: Well that's not creepy as fuck at all.

Mickey takes a deep breath. Maybe this guy was right about being bad news but that didn't stop him from hammering out another text.

Mickey: yet I don't see you using that information for anything useful

 

Mickey didn't hear another word from Ian for the rest of the day, so he shrugged it off. The guy was much older and sure didn't want to have to deal with a teenager. Maybe in another life, but damn that kiss.

\--

Ian wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but fuck if he wasn't doing it. As he sat in his car outside the fucking highschool he knew Mickey was in, he was tempted to tell the driver to take him away from here, this was a stupid idea. He should have just texted Mickey back, not shown up at his school to show what a stalker he really was after all.  This kid was 17, he was still a teenager, with a whole life ahead of him, a life that shouldn’t involve getting involved with someone who's daily buisness included shady characters, and being in charge of one of the biggest crime organizations in chicago. What he should do is leave this kid alone, but for some reason, he was still here and as he got out of his car, he knew there was no turning back from this, especially not when he saw Mickey exit the school chatting with some girl, that looked a lot like him. A girl he assumed was his sister.

"I'm still going to kill you. I made an ass of myself and it's your fuckin' fault. Couldn't send a hi, noooo, had to be a fuckin' perv." Mickey says chastising the girl and Ian smiled. So it hadn't been mickey that had texted him to begin with. Made more sense now, disappointed him a little because oh the things he would do to that ass if given half a chance but that was neither here nor there. First he had to talk to Mickey. To do the right thing.

"Oh fuck off. Like you weren't thinking about all the ways you would love for him to show you whos boss." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Aint gonna happen now is it, you bitch," Mickey said shaking his head but then he looked up and stopped his eyes falling directly on Ian's. 

"Woah...who's fuckin limo...and the fuck are they doing around these parts?" The girl asked whistling.

"Ian..." Mickey whispered and the girl's eyes shot over to Ian as well her eyes widened.

"Wait...That's him?" Ian heard her whisper.

"You can fuck off now Mandy." The girl mandy snorted and rolled her eyes but she stayed back in her place as Mickey approached the car.

"What are you doin here?" Mickey asked, Ian could see that he was freaking out. Ian knew that Mickey probably wasn't out anyway, and some rich older guy shows up. It didn’t look good. So instead of saying what he wanted to say.

"Thought I would drop by and offer the Milkovich siblings a ride home." He said smiling lightly.

"Ain't gotta tell me twice," Mandy said and she pulled her brother with her to get into the car.

\--

"Nice Mandy, you don't even know the guy, he could kill us," Mickey said eyeing his sister as Ian stepped in the car after them.

"But he's not. You're not gonna kill us right? " She asks looking up at Ian's amused eyes and he snorted.

"No I'm not going to kill you. I don't like witnesses." He motioned towards the school in a joking manner, but Mickey had a feeling there was some truth to that. He should be scared, but he wasn’t really. He didn’t say anything else until after he dropped Mandy off at the house. Mickey didn’t get out, he turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"Just giving the poor kids a ride home huh?" He asks and Ian leans over and closes the door.

"It could be that if you want it to. You could get out of the car right now and I won't come back..." He says

"and if I stay?" He asks.

"We go for a drive, and we talk. That’s all." Ian says. And Mickey nods sitting back in his seat.

"Drive on then." He says and Ian nods to the driver before rolling up the window leaving them alone.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mickey asks brazenly and Ian laughs.

"Ian Gallagher." He says simply and Mickey squints his eyes. He has heard the name, he is trying to place it frantically. There are some Gallaghers from around here  , but not a red-headed boy, well man...he thinks harder.

"Yes those Gallaghers." Ian speaks noticing the recognition, and no you haven't seen me around, I haven't lived here since I was a teenager myself and that was a very long time ago. That isn't the connection your thinking of. You might have heard some bad things about me...I'm not exactly...innocent." He speaks. And Mickey can tell he's holding something back, not because he's being coy but the way he says it.

"I'm not gonna go around screaming your name from the rooftops man. What makes you so bad then? I come from a bad neighborhood if you haven't noticed." And Ian snorts at that.

"I'm aware, so did I. Not that kind, I have a business Mickey, full of unsavory characters. And I am the lead of those unsavory characters." Ian explains and Mickey looks at him warily.

"What are you like the mob or something?" Mickey asks in a joke but when he doesn’t receive an answer he looks up sharply. "For real?"

"If you ever repeat that..." Ian has to stay it, not that he thinks he will.

"Won't. Unless I have something to worry about...you here to chop me up and stick me in your basement?" He asks.

"no. I'm here to talk to you. Don't know why. You shouldn’t be mixed up with the likes of me Mickey."

"I look scared to you?" He asks and Ian shakes his head at him.

"No," Ian says honestly.

"What do you want from me?" Mickey asks curiously but looking into Ian's eyes, he is sure he would say yes to whatever it was, and that scares him a little. 

"A date," Ian says and Mickey looks at him with wonderment. A date?

"huh?" Mickey hears the word come out of his mouth. He wasn’t really sure what to say to that. A fuckin' date?

"A date...you know...dinner...conversation...somewhere nice..." Ian explains and Mickey rolls his eyes.

"umm...you should probably know I'm not...like...out." He says feeling stupid but it was important. His dad was fucked off to somewhere but he was still Terry.

"You afraid of people knowing you like dick?" Ian asks bluntly.

"People..no...my dad...yes." He doesn’t know why he's being so honest with this guy who he doesn’t really know all that well.

"Are you afraid of him?" Ian asks, and there is something that flashes in his eyes, something that tells Mickey that he doesn’t particularly like guys like his father.

"Not important."

"Is to me. But for now...I'll let it go. This date would not be around here if that makes any difference. It's just an offer. You can say no anytime you like." Ian says to assure him.

"You don't look like a guy that gets told no very often," Mickey says smirking, and licking his lips softly, which makes a fire burn inside Ian.

"Not often, no," Ian says smiling at him.

"Where is this date?" Mickey asks giving him the answer he needs.

"You will see."

"Don't got shit to wear," Mickey says already knowing he has nothing to wear on this apparent date with the man.

"It's taken care of," Ian says as the car stops and Mickey looks at him as he opens the door. They step out on to this property, a property that Mickey thinks holds a whole fuckin' villa.

"The fuck is this?" Mickey asks gently.

"This is home. Come. I'll have Mason find you something to wear." He says leading them into the huge house.

"Mason?" Mickey gets an uneasy feeling. What if Ian wanted to add him to some sort of boytoy collection. Was there a bunch of guys running around ready to please this man....probably. Mob boss he could do...sharing said mob boss, he didn't really think his instincts could keep him from doing something stupid in that case.

"best friend, associate. He will take care of your attire. You can trust him. I do." He says and he calls out into the large house, like who could hear him?

"Yes, bossman?" Mason comes out from the hallway, a sandwich in his hand, which he's chowing down on.

"Jesus Mase...Keep that shit in the kitchen." Ian rolls his eyes causing Mickey to let out a laugh, which stops Mason in his tracks, he swallows his bite.

"and what do we have here?" Mason asks taking Mickey in, Mickey feeling a little uncomfortable, clenches his fists out of instinct. Until Ian touches his shoulder and his fists unclench. Well, that was new.

"This is my friend Mickey. He will be joining me for dinner. Carlson sounds appropriate. Can you find him some attire, Mase?" Ian speaks easily but professionally.

"No problem." Mason says and then he looks at Mickey one more time. "welcome to case de Carrot top." He says and he walks off.

"annoying bastard," Ian says chuckling.


	4. You don't scare me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey assures Ian that he is willing to see all the parts of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, if you read this before i edited it, im so sorry. that was a mess. lolol.

\--

Dinner is like a dream. Mickey is brought to a nice restaurant, in his new suit, that he has no fuckin' intention of keeping, the place is empty, Ian helps him order, and they chat and drink. Ian with some wine, and Mickey with a beer, because fuck that pansy wine shit. And they just talk.  Afterwards, Ian drops him off at home, nothing too extreme, but nice. Spending time with Ian is nice.

The dates continue over the next few months, Ian will text him and invite him somewhere new and they hang out and talk. At this point, he is curiously frustrated. Ian hasn't tried to kiss him again, they just talk. He didn't know what this was, did Ian just want a new friend, did he have an issue with his age. He didn’t really know but it was slowly driving him crazy. And he has stopped talking to Cal because even a sexless relationship with Ian is far better than whatever he had going on with that idiot.

He is sitting in class trying to concentrate when his phone buzzes. He looks down and smiles before even opening it. It's Ian.

_Ian: What are you doing tonight?_

Mickey looks at it curiously, that's odd. Usually, Ian just texts someplace he wants to take him, he never asks first really.

_Mickey: I'm assuming somewhere with you_

_Ian: no plans? Not taking you away from anything?_

Ok, that was odd, Ian never asked that, the fuck.

_Mickey: What are you getting at? What plans? Spit it out red._

Over the months he knew that Ian had come accustomed to his attitude, and usually just found it cute for some fucking reason.

_Ian:  Nothing. Bad day....could really use a night in._

_Mickey: Oh ok. Tomorrow then?_

_Ian: Was hoping you'd join me tonight. At the house...could use...would be nice to see your face._

Ok well, that was definitely weird. Something was off. Something was wrong.

_Mickey: Pick me up now._

_Ian: You have school._

_Mickey: Don't care. Now._

_Ian: I'll send Mase._

Ok, now he was fucking freaking out. He never sent Mason after him. Ever. He didn’t invite Mickey out when he was busy, so he made sure he always picked him up in person. Something was up and Mickey didn't like the feeling he was having right now. Was it that thing Ian had...fuck what was it called...depression? No that wasn’t it. Whatever, what was wrong? He was pacing outside the school by the time that Mason pulled up in an old car, not the limo. The fuck?  Mickey got into the passenger seat and looked over at Mason, wondering if he should ask. Mason didn’t work for him, he shouldn’t ask and it turns out he didn’t have to.

"Before we go in there, there are some things you should know," Mason says lightly.

"What's wrong... I know its something, he seems different."

"He had a bad day. Business things.  Family things, all piled up. He's not doing so good. Anyway, he's going to seem low, to an outsider that doesn’t understand...do not ask if it's his disorder, it is not. He didn't think he should call you but he needed to."  Mason speaks methodically. He wishes he knew how to help Ian but he already knew he had never witnessed Ian as anything but normal Ian.

"What do I need to do?" Mickey asks. He really wants to know.

"Just be there, hold him, whatever. If you are uncomfortable with anything he says or does or asks, you tell him, he's still Ian. I don't know how far...look he's still Ian...he can hear you and understand you, all he really needs is your attention. That's all. Just don't ask about things you shouldn’t ask about and you should be fine."

"Is there a fuckin list?" Mickey asks annoyed. What wasn't he supposed to ask about?

"it’s a long one man."

"and if I accidentally ask one of these questions...?" He asks kind of scared, not so much of Ian but of these apparent reactions he might illicit out of Ian...his...whatever he was.

"You'll know. And look, if he freaks out for whatever reason just call me. I will be at the guest house. He will understand if you want to leave ok?" He says. There's those childlike gloves again which brought up one thought.

"Have...people left because of this? Is that why you're telling me..."

"You can talk to him about that...probably not today...maybe let that one sit for a couple of days," Mason says and Mickey sighs. Yeah he sure as hell wasn’t getting anything out of this guy right now.

\--

Ian sat on his bed, toying with some random knickknack. He was so tired. Not low, just fucking tired. His associates were fucking idiots, people that owed him money made him do things he didn’t want to do. His family...fucking family, especially his parents, waste of space those two. He just wanted to see Mickey but he didn’t know if it was a good idea to see him right now. Mickey had never seen him anything but happy and easy to deal with. What if he couldn’t take this part of him?  But as Mason had reminded him if he couldn’t take it, it was better to find out now, before things went any further, he was already attached enough, It was better to test the waters with this now. Better to know how Mickey took this a little at a time. Because if he couldn’t handle this, he sure couldn’t handle all the other parts of Ian.

He felt his phone buzz and the message from Mason, saying Mickey was on his way up, and he would be in the guesthouse. He appreciated his friend for being here today. It was his day off, and he had more important things to do than to babysit Ian.

 

\--

Mickey walks into the large house. Mason said Ian was up in his room, and he hadn’t even had the chance to tell the man that he had no idea in this godforsaken house that was. Well fuck, he gets out his phone to text Ian instead.

 

Mickey: Hey…so I don’t totally know where your room is located but I'm in your house.

 

Ian looks down at his phone and chuckles. Mickey is absolutely adorable. He musters up some energy and gets up to pad down the hall,  making his way to the end of the hallway where the large staircase was held, and he looked over the ledge to see Mickey standing there, fiddling with his phone and looking around. Mickey was nervous about this, which meant that Mason gave him the don’t upset Ian speech. Lovely. 

 

“Up here” he speaks and Mickey looks up taking in a deep breath and heads up the stairs to meet Ian.  Ian looks tired, kind of weak, and just exhausted but all around he still looks like the man that he is fascinated by more and more every day that he knows him. “You didn’t have to leave school early.” Ian states and Mickey snorts.

 

“Oh please…that place is boring as all fuck. I needed to get the fuck outta there before I throat punched someone. You know they don’t like when you do that.” Then Mickey shrugs. “who knew?” and Ian laughs weakly.

 

“So I was thinking…we could go to the screening room and watch a movie or something? That okay?” Ian asks, hoping that if he distracts Mickey with a movie, he won't be so scared of Ian right now.

 

“Whatever you want man. I’m good with whatever.” He says and Ian knows he wants to ask but he has been instructed not too. So they make it to the movie room, and Ian flips through some titles until he finds some random movie to put on.

 

“I understand you were told not to, but you can ask me anything, Mickey.” He says softly. “I don’t like scaring you.”

 

“Scaring me? What are you talking about?” Mickey looks over concerned.

 

“The way you are looking at me right now, the scared to speak look…I don’t like  that look.” Ian says hanging his head.

 

“Not scared. Lets get that perfectly straight.  I am concerned. Not because I think your gonna bust out some fuckin’ weapon or something,  but because I care that you are upset. I'm pretty fond of your stupid lanky ass, and I don’t like when you are upset.” Mickey says and looks into Ian’s  eyes and Ian knows he is being honest.

 

“I scare people a lot.” He laughs weakly.

 

“Kinda in the job description though right? Would be highly ineffective if you didn’t.” Mickey jokes and Ian sighs.

 

“Not that kind of scare…I do that too but people walk on eggshells when I'm upset or whatever. I don’t want you to have to do that.  You aren’t going to ask…because my meddling best friend knows I hate the question, so I'll just answer it as if you had.  This isn’t the bipolar really, although I'm sure I wouldn't be this affected if I didnt  have it. You know I told you about it because I  trust you.  It’s like when everything piles on at once, I just don’t have the energy for it all, and today, I wanted to be alone but then I really wanted to see your face. Your face makes me smile.” He says weakly but truthfully

 

“Ok. No problem. Can I ask you something…I wasn’t exactly told what not to ask…so if this is too much, just say something and I will like to drop the shit until later oK?” Ian nods at Mickey.  “What is this…not the sadness shit but us…like we hang out, we go on dates, we don’t kiss or anything so I don’t know if I'm your friend or whatever…ok I'm rambling, also like, Mason seemed scared I would run from whatever this is so I just want to know…has that happened before or something and like…god I sound like a bitch…nevermind.” Mickey rambles on and Ian just tilts his head at him the entire time in wonderment. Mickey is really fucking cute.

 

“Ok…lets address the later before the former shall we.  Yes, the way I am…has scared people off. I don’t usually let people close enough to see it. So it hasn’t been an issue in quite some time. The extent of my relationships in the past I would say five-ish years has been totally sexual and none of it emotional. But yes before that, there have been times, when once people see different sides of me they run away. I don’t want that to happen here.”  Mickey nods waiting for the rest of the answer.

 

“When we started hanging out Mickey, I was scared to like you,  you are like half my age, almost quite literally. But I like you, I want more from you, but I want you to know all of the parts of me before anything happens. Losing you already scares me and if our relationship had certain aspects to it, there are parts of that I am afraid to show you as well. I don’t know how well  I would take you walking away is all.” Ian says honestly and Mickey nods again.

 

“Not going anywhere, Ian.”

 

“You cant know that.” Ian retorts.

 

“OK fine you want to play that,  I’ll give you that. I can’t know that, that’s true. But I can know that I’m not leaving today or because of this. Look…I like you Ian…A lot.” Mickey speaks an Ian is looking at him intently.

 

“Yeah?” Ian asks lightly feeling a bit better about asking him here.

 

“Like haven’t even looked at anyone but this annoying red-head I know in three months, like you.” He says finally and looks away.  “and as a teenager, who is horny as all fuck ninety-eight percent of the time that’s a lot, Ian.” He keeps his face turned away from Ian, who just simply reaches out and grabs Mickey’s hand, stroking it lightly.

 

“What about…whats his face?” Ian asks lightly sounding a little unsure. He hadn’t expected that confession and he wasn’t sure Mickey meant to give it.  He had expected that Mickey was still…doing whatever he was with that guy, he wanted Mickey to be sure about him before he asked for more of an exclusive relationship. Before he took that step with him to make them more. 

 

“who…Cal? Fuck that asshole.” Mickey bites but then he turns to Ian. “Sorry didn’t mean to snap.” He says softly.

 

“It’s okay. I just didn’t think…I didn’t know.” Ian says looking at him softly. Mickey suddenly has a look cross his face but before Ian can recognize it, its gone again.

 

“I shouldn’t ask…So I'm not going to just, if you are…with anybody else…it’s fine…I know we aren’t..whatever…that’s not why I told you …in fact I don’t know why I did..” Mickey chuckles at himself awkwardly and Ian lets out a small laugh.

 

“oh…no that’s not what I meant. I haven’t…I just assumed you were. I didn’t want to ask you not to just yet…that’s all. I um…its complicated but I haven’t in a while is all.” Ian said, and he looked over at the screen they weren’t watching, suddenly more tired than before. “Mickey…I'm going to ask you this and in no way is this me trying to get in your pants. I'm just so tired, I didn’t want to take you to my room…beause…well, we haven’t but would it be ok if we go lay down?” He asked stumbling over his words a bit. He didn’t want Mickey to think that’s where this conversation was heading. He honestly didn’t have the energy for anything right now, but he did want to hold Mickey.

 

“Oh sure…we can do that,” Mickey says.

 

They get up and walk down the hall and Ian opens the door to this larger than life bedroom,  and Mickey is still in astonishment for a minute.  “Holy fuck man. This room is bigger than my house.”  Ian chuckles lightly at that.

 

“There are…some comfortable clothes in that dresser if you’d like Mickey,” Ian says sweetly and Mickey nods, looking around for a place to change and see’s the bathroom door, he heads over to change but is lost when he entered the fucking bathroom for gods. Holy fuck,  he could just live in here, and die happy. What the hell?  He finally makes his way out and Ian is in his bed curled up, his eyes are closed and Mickey wonders if he’s asleep.

 

“Ian?” Mickey whispers lightly as he moves the covers to climb into the huge bed.

 

“Hmm?” Ian asks peaking one eye open to look at Mickey. And then he opens the other one and smiles lightly.  “You look good.”

 

“In pajamas?” Mickey  asks in amusement.

 

“Mmhmm, and in my bed,” Ian says opening his arms, and Mickey scoots over to him so that Ian can wrap his arms around him. “You haven’t asked what happened today,” Ian states simply.

 

“Didn’t think you wanted to talk about it,” Mickey answers letting Ian wrap his arms around him, he feels Ian softly stroke his back.

 

“mm, don’t really.  Work was rough. Sometimes it’s fine, sometimes I wanna just set them all on fire quite literally. Today was one of those days.  But then my family…ugh…” He paces himself slowly.

 

“The siblings down the street from me?” He asks lightly not sure if he’s supposed to. 

“Well a little, but they aren’t so bad, ya know.  Lip is doing really good…he’s been sober for like a year…Debs has this cute as all fuck kid, I love sending her gifts,  Carl is finishing his second tour, reminds me of when I wanted to be in the military, Liam is getting so big, smart little fucker that one. Think he’s too much like all of us that one.  Fi…the one that raised us…she’s frustrating as hell most of the time. I miss how she was when we were kids, but I don’t know. None of it’s any of them really. Except for that Fi, when she doesn’t want to deal with our parents she sends them to me. Like I want to deal with their shit. That’s what happened today. Monica and fuckin’ Frank.” He sighs and Mickey can tell how absolutely drained he is from his parents bullshit.

 

“What did they do?” Mickey asks letting his hands run down Ian’s back.

 

“Mmm. Just being Frank and Monica I guess. Franks on a bender…owes some people some money. Likes to throw my name around to get him out of it.  Monica…shes like this unmedicated version of me, but I love her I do. She’s sick…really sick. Fi can’t deal because she hates her so much, so that’s for me to take care of her. It's really draining to deal with it all.Somtimes it gets me down.” Ian says sadly.

 

“That’s alright. I'm glad you called me.” Mickey says and Ian brightens a little at that. “you know I knew something was up in that first text.”  And Ian peaks with interest.

 

“How?” he asks trying to remember what he wrote.

 

“You asked if I was free…you never do that. You’re usually like dinner tonight..or whatever you want to do. You never as if I'm free, you know I’ll tell you if I'm not. It just made me wonder. Then you kept asking and I just…I wasn’t scared Ian, I was worried about you.” He says explaining himself.

 

“It feels nice that you worry…I usually hate it, its weird.” Ian says honestly and he looks in Mickey’s eyes.  Something flashes in his eyes and he leans up on his elbow.  “No sex for three months?” He asks suddenly and Mickey laughs.

 

“Unless we are counting my hands…no,” Mickey says laughing and Ian laughs with him.

 

“I like that…hmm I've never asked…kind of funny now that I think about it. I should have…but gonna be honest…if you’re a top, I'm gonna be just a tiny bit disappointed.”  Ian laughs at himself.

 

“and if I am…deals off?” Mickey asks out of curiosity.

 

“no…I can work with it, just been thinking of burying myself in that delicious ass is all.”  Ian says softly and Mickey coughs. Well, he wasn’t hard before, but he sure as shit was now. Fuckin damnit.

 

“Oh fuck. Please don’t say that.” He bites out, not angrily but he thinks Ian takes it that way because he seems disappointed.

 

“that’s a shame. But that’s okay.”

 

“I'm not,” Mickey says and Ian looks at him in curiosity not understanding. “A top, I’m not.” He says and Ian’s mouth forms a perfect “O” shape. “Just maybe don’t talk about what you would do with my ass at this given moment…kind of does things to me.” And Ian chuckles understanding.

 

“oooh…” Ian smiles brightly and leans into Mickey and kisses him softly on the lips only for a moment and pulls back and rests their foreheads together.  “Not going to let anyone else have it again before I do?” Ian asks. He likes this distraction from his problems. He’s really tired, if he wasn't it would be near impossible to control himself around Mickey, but as it were…he could very much have a little sort of fun today.

 

“would you like that? If I didn’t?” Mickey asks curiously.

 

“Very much…would like it if you didn’t get off at all until I let you, but that is neither here nor there,” Ian says motioning for Mickey to turn over so he could hold him better, which Mickey does.

 

“At all…like no masturbation?” Mickey asks the tone of his voice tells Ian how absolutely impossible he sees that option.

 

“Mmm. Someday I will get you to agree maybe. Delayed gratification can be so satisfying.”

 

“Would you do it too?” Mickey asks softly and curiously and Ian laughs a little.

 

“Not exactly how it works, but it could be arranged…for you.” He says sneakily. “I won't ask yet though.”

 

“Why? You think I can’t?” Mickey asks sounding challenged and Ian thinks that Mickey likes to be challenged.

 

“Mmm…I don’t know…can be pretty difficult…makes a person needy, wanting.” Ian says softly and  Mickey thinks about that. Thinks about what it would be like to not cum for so long and then…it sends shivers down his spine.

 

“I’ll make you a deal…” Mickey says thoughtfully.

 

“which is?”

 

“I will touch myself one last time…to the thought of what it will be like…and then nothing…until you take me…” Mickey's voice is vibrating at the thought, his dick sure likes the fucking idea, that’s for sure.

 

“mmm, one last time huh? Alright…but no breaking the rules…hmm?” Ian asks smiling and wrapping himself tighter around the smaller man who nods. “I will know if you have.” And Mickey almost asks, but he is sure that Ian is probably right.

 

“we sleep a bit now pretty boy. Thank you for today, I treasure it more than you know.”  He says and it isn’t long until he is fast asleep behind Mickey. Mickey, on the other hand, is focused on his very apparent arousal, The thought of Ian making him wait, making him beg…it’s almost too much to take but he will wait until he gets home to use his promised one-time release. Afterall if he can’t do it now, there was no way he would make it until however long Ian was planning on making him wait for it.

\--

 

Mickey stayed at Ian’s the entire weekend. Ian feeling a little better every day, and Mickey feeling more frustrated every moment that he was near Ian.  He was more than thankful to go home late Sunday night, to ready himself from school…that and to make himself cum with images of what Ian would hopefully soon do to him.  Got he hoped it was soon because he had just promised to not even touch himself for god knows how long.


	5. please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delayed Gratification...so good.

Ian hummed around the office in frustration. It had been three weeks…three weeks since even he himself had touched himself. He had promised to do it after all. He wasn’t used to this. Usually…the delayed gratification that he enjoyed oh so much, didn’t involve him waiting so long, if at all. But he was building it up. Everytime he saw Mickey, and he was so proud of him, he knew that Mickey was bursting at the seams, he was going to enjoy the hell  out of him soon. So  fucking soon.  Tonight he was going to test his waters.  He had Mickey all to himself, it was a school break and Mickey had agreed to come over. 

 

“Mason..” He called to his friend.

 

“Yes, boss.” He said entering the room.

 

“I want everybody out of the house…staff…everybody…for the next three days.” He says confidently. “Or unless I call them back. That includes you.” He says and Mason nods eyeing him.

 

“Need me close by?” He asks wondering.

 

“No…only the guards at the gate. Nobody closer than the gate.”  Mason nods.

“Fun plans then?”

 

“Something like that.” Ian answers and hurries off to take a nap before Mickey arrives.

 

\--

 

Mickey arrives at the house and makes his way up to Ian’s in-house office. He shouldn’t be here, god this was so hard, he was about to fucking cum without any effort. He was sure of it, so fucking sure. He was so fucking horny. Three weeks. Why the fuck did he agree to this,  why was he still doing it? Fucking damn it. 

 

“I’m here.” He said peaking his head in and Ian looked up from his desk, glasses placed on his nose. Well, that’s sexy, and then his eyes traveled up and down Ian’s chest. More sexy, no shirt on. Fucking damn it.

 

“I’ll be…that way.” Mickey said and Ian chuckled.

 

“I’ll be right there babe.” Ian says and Mickey wasn’t really sure how a confirmation of them being together, sent his raging hard-on into overdrive, but it did.  He groaned walking out of the room.  He went to Ian’s room and laid on his bed. The smells, Ian smells.  Visions of a naked Ian filled his brain, images of a mouth, a tongue, a fucking everything, being pounded in so many places of this house….fuck.   He shot up out of the bed wringing his hands. He adjusted himself.  So sensitive and he shuttered. He couldn’t fucking take this anymore. He was playing with the hem of his pants when Ian walked in.

 

“Whatcha doing?” Ian asked smiling brightly.

 

“Can’t anymore. Can’t” Mickey says. He is balling his fists up and releasing them and Ian smiles. That’s it, that’s the stuff.  He had been sure Mickey would have been begging by the first week, it was what he was waiting on, what he was planning on.  

 

“Can’t what baby?” Ian asked sitting on the bed a little and moving with his legs open.  “’mere.” He says and Mickey obeys and sits between his legs.

 

“Cant take it anymore…need to cum.” He says shaking a little, and Ian rubs his back up and down, applying pressure in all the right places. 

 

“Hmm, I think you can.” He says to his boyfriend, and he kisses the side of his neck. Oh yes, those shivers. Almost,

 

“Ian…I haven’t had an orgasm in three weeks. I haven’t had sex since we met.  That’s been four and a half months.  “Asshole I really fucking adore you and all, but fuckin’ Christ.”

 

“Mmm. Tell me about it…almost there..” He says and he rubs Mickey's hips and shifts a bit. Mickey can feel him too.

 

“If you cum…I’ll stab you,” Mickey says and Ian laughs. “So violent…I like it.” Ian says sweetly moving to let his boyfriend lay down and he towers over him a bit.

 

“Not yet my sweet Mickey. Not yet.” He says clasping their hands together.  He smiles sneakily and lets his body rut against Mickey’s for just a second, causing Mickey to groan loudly.

 

“Not fair…So fucking hard.” He says literally moving his hips up for some friction.

 

“mmm, so needy.” Ian speaks in a low and sex filled voice and Mickey looks up at him with these pleading eyes. He grasps at his hands squeezing as hard as he can manage.

 

“P..”   then he sighs and lets go of the hands a little, then completely and his arms wrap around Ians, and he pulls him to his lips kissing Ian hard. He’s breaking, he’s losing his damn mind, and Ian’s lips don’t necessarily help, just makes him harder, makes his body move against Ian’s more and he can feel Ian's hardness against his own and it makes it worse so worse, he just needs to…and then Ian stops and smiles brightly.

 

“What were you saying baby?” he asks. And fucking calling him baby, that was another thing, from anyone else he’d stab them, but from Ian’s lips so fucking sweet, and aromatic.

 

“N…nothing.” He says. Did he really have to say it? Like some needy virgin. At this point, he almost felt like one. He couldn’t possibly be sexy at all if he as begging for it could he? What if it was what Ian thought he wanted but once he saw it, it turned him off?

 

“If you're sure,” Ian says shifting to lay next to Mickey. “What are you afraid of Mickey?” He asks lightly.

 

“Not. M’fuckin horny Ian! And my boyfriend is an asshole, who won’t fuck mine.” He says huffing. “Need to go for a run. I’ll be back” he says and Ian gets up to protest but Mickey turns back up him. “Need to cool off, not leaving.”

 

Ian strums his fingers on the bed waiting for Mickey to come back. Maybe he has taken this too far. Maybe it was a little too soon to be playing at this, maybe he should just give in and give Mickey what he wants now, after all, Ian wasn’t entirely sure how long he was going to make it before he was the one begging for release and he had a lot more control over his urges than his boyfriend did. He sighed going to take a cold shower of his own.

 

Mickey takes a deep breath and heads back into the house. A nice run managed to distract him enough to get his shit together and breathe. He walked into Ian’s room and once again he was fucked because he heard the shower and that just made images dance in his head. Images that weren’t necessarily innocent, he couldn’t help himself when he opened the door slowly and opened it to find Ian standing against the shower wall, water running down his very muscular body and Mickey let his eyes fall and he gasped, oh fuck that was beautiful. He knew Ian had heard him because he turned his face towards him and looked at Mickey but he didn’t say a word. Mickey didn’t know why but he stripped his clothes off and got into the shower with Ian. He felt the cold water on his body and Ian instead of saying a word just got some soap and helped him get clean. Then he thought about all his boyfriend did do for him. From the gifts to the dinners to how sweet he was. And the only think he had ever asked was that Mickey not cum until Ian let him, and Ian really seemed to need Mickey to beg for it and after all what was he scared of?  He doesn’t even put clothes on when he gets out just wraps a towel around him and lays on the bed.

 

“Not still upset with me?” Ian asks lightly and Mickey turns to him.

 

“Not upset with you, upset with my body maybe.” He says honestly 

 

“Why? It’s only natural it wants a release. And I want to give it to you.” Ian says honestly, and Mickey sighs and wraps his arms around Ian.

 

“I want release, yes, but more importantly I want to be good for you,” Mickey says and his eyes widen when he says it and Ian does too and it’s followed by this sweet sound, a sound that shoots right to Mickeys dick. Damnit.  “Fuck.”

 

Ian tilts his head at Mickey in concentration licking his lips. “Maybe I ask for too much.” He says a little sadly and Mickey shakes his head.

 

“No. You don’t. Just want you so bad.” He says trailing his finger down Ian’s chest. Ian closes his eyes and pulls Mickey to him.

 

“I love you.” Ian says softly and closes his eyes. He does. Sure he hadn’t been intimate with Mickey in the way he was with most men he  had been with. But that was kind of the beauty of it wasn’t it? His mind was not clouded with other things, just how he felt for Mickey. He knows Mickey probably cant feel the same way about him but he has to make sure he knows. “I don’t need you to say it back, I just wanted you to know. This…Us…it’s more than anything. If you are uncomfortable with anything tell me…if this delayed gratification is too much for you…I will stop it…I will…I think I’d do anything for you.” Ian says honestly. His erection that was springing to life at the mere touch of his boyfriend wasn’t even why he was saying it, he would do anything Mickey asked him to do.

 

“can I ask you something?”  Mickey says lightly, and he leans over to kiss Ian’s lips. “More for me too, by the way, not just some horny teenager. Don’t want just anybody touching me, only you.” He says honestly.

 

“Anything, ask me anything.” Ian hums pulling Mickey closer to him.

 

“Why do you want me to…ya know beg?” he asks because he needs to know, he has almost done it so many times but stopped himself. “What if…it’s not nearly as hot as you think it will be.” He says shyly and Ian looks at him with peaked interest.

 

“That’s what your worried about…baby everything about you is unbelievably sexy. If you don’t want to..you don’t have to…Maybe it was too much to ask…waiting this long…did not think you’d hold out this long, but why…I don’t know it just does something to me…the thought of you…needing me so much, begging,panting, fuck…” He hisses because Mickey has slowly gravitated his hand to Ian’s lower region. Touching him lightly but ever so sweetly.

 

“mmm, and you usually don’t hold out yourself?” Mickey asks.

 

“No…Never. But for you, anything for you.” Ian humms at Mickey’s touch.

 

“hmm…what if I want to make you feel good. So good.” Mickey says looking over at Ian’s body, that is practically begging for him to touch more.

 

“I do..ooh fuck..what are you…” Mickey strokes Ian softly and places a kiss on his neck.

 

“Want you to cum for me baby…” and Mickey takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Please.” He speaks the word and Ian shutters.  He shakes his head.  “hmm…” he thinks about Mickey and all the things he could do to him, but before he gets the chance, Mickey has moved down to place his mouth around Ian’s cock.  “Cum for me baby…” Mickey says again getting back to work, and it doesn’t take long until Ian’s back is arching and he is cumming in hot spurts all down Mickey’s throat.  “Now you can concentrate…Ian…want to be good for you…tell me what you want me to do.” Mickey says. Ian looks him over and watches him, Mickey is leaking precum, and he is now laying down, legs spread and hands behind his head, he can see the frustration on his face but he doesn’t whine, he just sits and waits.

 

Ian inches closer to Mickey and kisses the side of his face.  He takes his hands and places them above his head and kisses down his jawline and takes his lips into his own.  Mickey’s body vibrates under Ian, and Ian lets his hands roam over Mickey’s body, being sure to avoid the destination for now. 

 

“Touch me.” Mickey bites out, his hips thrusting forward. Ian raises an eyebrow at him, and just stays still towered over Mickey. Mickey trusts up again, edging for some friction.  “Come on, just a little, just a little touch…please.” And the word sends shockwaves through his body, so he lets his fingers lightly touch Mickey’s leaking cock.  Mickey moans out from the sensation. His body moving to get more friction until Ian stops and Mickey whines.  “Damn it ,  so close.” He says his whole body shaking and Ian is standing over him. watching him with fascination, he can tell Ian is thinking of how to make his next move, so Mickey decides he needs him.  “Baby….” He starts and Ian hums.

 

“Yes?” He says thoughtfully licking his lips.

 

“Baby, please…let me cum, please…I need it…please.” He says it again,  and Ian’s eyes twinkle with interest. 

 

“Not yet…almost…first…Do not let yourself.” Ian says and leans down and licks a stripe down the shaft of Mickey's hard an begging errection.  “Oh yes, that is so good. let me see that ass. Lift your legs up.”  And Mickey does what he is asked and Ian nods.  “Oh, yes…gonna take good care of that later…but first.” He speaks and hums, and he feels Ian's hands on him, he is standing behind him, lifting his begs up and placing them higher and higher until Mickeys lower body is being brought up to Ian’s face.   He licks the underside of Mickey’s shaft and then sucks his balls into his mouth. Mickey screams out and shutters.

 

“Oh god please…please…fuck…I’ll do whatever you want.” And there it is the absolute need in his voice sends electricity throughout Ian’s body.  He keeps at it for a moment though until he sure Mickey can’t take anymore and he moves back to Incase Mickey into his mouth. He squeezes Mickeys thighs and leans Back just a little to look up at the mess that is Mickey. So fucking hot.

 

“So sexy. Baby fuck my mouth until you cum…want you to cum so hard.”  Mickey moans out at the words and his body moves in and out of Ian’s mouth. So Ian takes a finger and sticks it in his mouth in the space not filled by Mickeys frantic stroking in and out of his mouth and he moves the Now wet finger down to Mickeys hole and circles and places it in just in time to wiggle it for a good few seconds before Mickey is screaming out and cumming down his throat. Warm and hot cum shooting down Ian’s throat and he laps it all up as he toys with Mickeys ass until Mickey goes still, his body falling back onto the mattress with a thud and he lets out a pleased sigh.

 

Ian lets him have a moment before he lays beside him pulling him to him. “Feel better?” He asks softly.

 

“Yes. Mmm so good.” Mickey says. “Don’t wanna leave this bed, ever.” He hums and Ian chuckles. 

 

“You can stay as long as you like…House will be empty for three days.” He says suggestively.

 

“You have big plans over there Red?” Mickey asks

 

“Mhm, plan on making up for lost orgasms,” Ian says wrapping his legs around Mickey, and kissing the back of his neck.

 

Mickey turns over to look at Ian’s face. And he sees this serene and loving look and he nods. Leaning in to kiss Ian.   He runs his hands over Ian and Ian smiles.

 

“Mmm, hold that thought. I’ll make us some dinner.” Ian says.

 

“Or…” Mickey says with a sneaky look. And Ian looks at him curiously.  “Or we could go out, and eat, and spend an hour in anticipation…then you can have me dripping and waiting for you…can’t wait to feel you inside me.” Mickey says more confident now.  Ian’s body is filled with anticipation and he nods making the phone calls.

 

—

 

 

Mickey felt his leg shake reminding himself that this was his idea. He was trying to eat but Ian’s foot was placed on his crotch stroking him through his pants. He just wanted to stand up, take his pants off and bend over the table and beg for Ian to take him. And they were in public, there were people all around and he didn’t care all that much. Ian had taken him to some place close to the house but not their usual secluded places. He was losing control.

 

“Ian…eat faster.” He says in a low grunt wiggling in his seat, the friction felt so good.

 

“Mmm. Feel good huh? Gonna take care of you so good when we get home baby.” Ian speaks.

 

They finally finish dinner and Mickey is ready to jump out of his seat, ready to go home and scream for Ian to fuck him hard, so fucking hard when he hears his name.

 

“Milkovich?” Mickey suddenly turns to find Trey, Cals best friend, along with Cal and a few other of the rich pricks from school. And he wants to whine because Ian’s foot immediately drops away from his body. Damn it.

 

“Hmm?” Mickey manages looking over at the boys and briefly at Cal who looks to be fuming. But who gives a shit,

 

“Who’s your friend?” Trey asks and Mickey thinks about what he should say. His instincts are telling him to lie, to protect himself from whatever could get back to the Southside. But he takes one look at Ian and he wants to be everything Ian needs him to be.

 

“I’m Ian,” Ian speaks softly not giving anything away but at the same time telling Mickey it was ok but that wasn’t good enough for Mickey no. 

 

“Mhm, Ian  douchebags from school….douchebags from school Ian. Now if you’ll excuse us, I have some very particular plans with red here. You wanna get the check so we can go?” Mickey asks in a pleading voice and Ian nods getting up.

 

“Got you a sugar daddy?” Cal asks and that’s what does it. How dare that closeted prick even say a damn word right now?

 

“Ready Mickey?” Ian asks keeping his distance.

 

“Oh so fuckin’ ready,” Mickey says stepping backwards and eyeing Calvin, oh fuck this shit. And fuck all those assholes staring at him like he had fuck all to be ashamed of.  

 

“Have fun, Mickey. See you on Monday.” Cal says with this sort of venomous tone and pisses Mickey off.

 

“Mhm, see you, don’t forget to lock that closet you're so tightly wound up in.” And Ian chokes.  “Come on baby, I’m so over this shit.” He says waving at the boys. “And so ready to get you all up on me. Peace douchebags.”  He grabs Ian’s hand and leads him out the door.

 

—

 

“That was beyond sexy. You didn’t have to do that”

 

“Fuck them so tired of being scared. I’ll take the beating I don’t care. Fuck that. Now get your fucking clothes off now.” Mickey bites and Ian’s eyes flare up in fire.

 

“Beating?” He asks and Mickey looks at him annoyed.

 

“Can we not right now.”

 

“Fine fine,” Ian says and he pushes Mickey down on the bed. He tosses Lube at him. “Work yourself open for me. Wanna watch you.” And Mickey rushes out of his clothing and lubes up his fingers. Working quickly and methodically.

 

Ian just sits in his chair watching him. He slowly opens his pants and touches himself to the sight of Mickey. So fucking delicious.

 

“Ian…” Mickey manages to lay open and naked and pulsating on the bed.

 

“Yes, baby?” He says taking his shirt off and touches himself more.

 

“Please come over here. I need you. Love you…need you so bad.” He is panting in this broken voice touching his own cock and stroking it.  Ian watches as Mickey turns over and presents his ass to Ian.  Rocking on his hands and knees. “Make me scream…please.”   Mickey is needy and waiting and fuck if that isn’t exactly what Ian likes, he almost trips over himself getting naked and over to Mickey who is more than ready for him. And the noises coming out of him. He touches Mickeys ass to show he is there and Mickey whines.  “Iannn. Now I’m ready, now and hard” He wiggles and Ian can’t take it anymore so he lines up and enters Mickeys sweet, perfect

Ass. They both scream out at the sensation.  “Hard, fast hard.” Mickey calls out.

 

Ian steadies himself and slams into Mickey and he shakes as Mickey screams out. “Yes. Yes yes.”   The next twenty minutes is filled with sweat and hard fast fucking, and screaming out until Ian stills and Mickey whines.  “What are you doing?” Mickey asks as Ian pulls out of him.

 

“Turn over.” Ian says in a deep sex filled voice. Mickey flips himself over quickly. “Good…so good for me. Wanna look at you when you cum.” He says slamming back into Mickey swiftly. He slows down for a minute just to watch his needy perfect boyfriend.  Mickey suddenly lets out a deep whine. His eyes are darting everywhere, he is shaking  and Ian wonders if he’ll say it. And he doesn’t have to wonder for long. 

 

“Please…please…wanna....need to…please….” He begs and Ian can’t hold it any longer he cums hard and fast, he can’t even speak and he pants.

 

“God god yes, what do you want Mickey? say it!?” He says finally while he is shooting cum out of himself harder than even he thought was possible.

 

“Wanna cum…need to cum. So bad, wanna cum all over your face.” He screams and Ian screams out again.

 

“Yes, baby…fucking yes.” He says and within seconds he leans up and grabs Mickeys dick, stroking it once and then he is getting a facial, hot and wet and wonderful.  He is shaking as he gets up off the bed to head to the shower and Mickey is coming after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian and Mickey have found a sort of blissful happiness in the coming months, Mickey goes to school and finishes up his year, he’s practically staying with Ian most of the time now, and Ian works hard and plays harder with Mickey.  And Mickey had almost forgot about assholes that could burn his world up but as is always the case. Of course it is going to blow up. He heads home for a few days because Ian is super busy and he really doesn’t feel like sitting in that big house alone. In retrospect he should have stayed put.

He isn’t even fully in the door when he hears his sister scream for him to run, to get out, but he can’t fast enough because he is being thrown against the wall and punched in the face, and screaming, Mickey can’t make most of it out,,l but he hears Terry threaten to go after his boyfriend…Fuck…Ian. Mickey holds his hand up and looks over to his sister, who seems to see him through her tears. He can’t really speak but he needs her to know.  She watches Terry, but she shakes her head and rushes into Mickey’s room.

 

\--

 

Mandy looks around the room for the old coffee cup piece of paper, she can't  get to Mickey’s phone, but she needs to call Ian.  She frantically grabs the paper and opens the window to step out so her father won't hear her and dials the number.  NO answer. Fuck. 

 

“Hey, Ian…It’s Mandy Milkovich…This is important, it’s Mickey, he needs you, please if you get this, just get over here, it’s my dad…please help…please.” She says shaking and hanging up her phone and heading back in to get to her brother.

 

\--

 

Ian feels his phone ring but he doesn’t recognize the number, it’s his personal phone line and he’s in the middle of something. Something important, some asshole…for some reason, he can't  help but look down as the notification pops up for a voicemail.

 

“Mason, keep an eye on this fucker for a second.”  He picks up the phone and listens as rage fills him. Mandy sounds scared, terrified, and he was already angry at this fuckwad he planned on torturing.  “Gotta go…Mason...” He says and Mason looks over at him.  “I have a bad feeling.” He whispers. “do whatever to this guy, don’t care then meet me at Mickey's.” Mason nods and Ian takes off.

 

\---

 

Mandy is shaking and freaking out, Terry called some…hooker on her way over here, but that isn’t happening, Ian needs to fuckin’ hurry. Then suddenly the door slams open and Terry who is holding a gun pointed at Mickey, Ian is standing there in all his glory looking more furious than Mandy thought cold even be possible, He looks to Mandy then to Mickey and she can see the pain in his eyes at seeing his lover this way.

 

“who the fuck are  you?” Terry bites out and Ian glares at him.

 

“Your worst fucking nightmare,” Ian says.

 

“Oh the boyfriend huh…I will kill you too, get over there, you are going to watch this…” He says and Ian thinks for a second, he moves to the couch and looks over at Mandy. He speaks firmly but softly.

 

“Mandy, get out of here. I will take care of this. He will be fine. I promise.” Ian says and she nods heading out the door.  Ian looks over to Mickey’s beaten and abused body and he is going to kill this fucker, he is going to string him up.  The door opens and in walks a hooker, a hooker that  Ian recognizes.  He stands up, Terry shouts for him to set down, and he tells the woman to fuck the gay out of his son. 

 

Ian stands and towers looking the woman in her eyes and she shrinks,  looking back at Terry.  “Have you lost your mind…He will kill us all.” She says…Russian accent…yes, he knows her. She knows who he is.  Terry looks at her, but he misunderstands.

 

“That’s right I will…do what  I tell you, and you sit down before I shoot him, and you.” And Ian raises an eyebrow. He sees why Mickey was so scared, why he stayed away, he should have made him stay with him. He should have fixed this for them weeks ago. He underestimated this lunatic and that is something he would never do twice, never.

 

“Not you, you crazy bastard….you don’t know who he is?? That is…indominous. He will burn you alive. Shoot me,  faster than whatever he will do to me.” The woman says and Ian laughs a little and Terry eyes him. 

 

“Him…This pussy…Fuck off.” And then Terry is grabbed from behind by two large guys and held still, his gun being grabbed out of his hand and breaking his hand in the process.

 

“Took you fuckin’ long enough,” Ian says going to Mickey and picking him up.  “ I will take him, you bring him to the place. Do nothing until I say.” And he turns to Terry.. “You will pay you disgusting bastard…nobody touches what is mine, you bruise his skin, I burn you alive…” He says in a deep and scary voice, even Mickey can hear it through his haze.

\--

 

Mickey wakes up in Ian’s bed, he’s all  cleaned up but sore as fuck.  “Ian??” He calls. Oh god, what did Ian do?

 

“Yes, baby? I’m right here love.” He says coming into the room quickly.

 

“Ian…” He says and holds out his arms and Ian  is there to hold him in a matter of seconds. After a long while, he finally asks. “What…did you…Um..?” He stutters not knowing if he wants to know. He hates Terry but he is his father.

 

“He’s alive at the moment.” He speaks softly. “Wanted to talk to you…didn’t want you scared of me,” Ian says softly. 

 

“I don’t know how he knew,” Mickey says. “I walked into a shit show.”

 

“Cal..told him, got that much out of him. He spits out some very colorful words, he’s not unharmed but he is alive. What happens to him is up to you.  If you tell me not to hurt him I won't…I will send him off.”

 

“A part of me wants to kill him myself…but I don’t know…”

 

“No problem baby…it will be taken care of, he won't die. But he will never harm you or your sister again. She is here in the guest room, she is safe.  About Cal…” He says and Mickey can see the anger on his face. How dare he tell Terry about any of this.

 

“I will take care of that fucker myself.  For now, just be with me? Please?” He says and he smiles and he stays in bed with Mickey for the rest of the day.

 

 

Mickey is feeling better soon and he is going back to the school for a visit. The cronies will have practice all summer, so they should be there. , Terry was sent off to Ukraine, with a very stern warning that he would be watched and if he ever thought about coming near them again, Ian would cut off all his limbs one by one, and feed them to a very venomous pet.  Mandy had been staying with them ever since, and she was always checking in on her brother. And true to his word, Ian was letting Mickey handle Cal as much as he would enjoy tearing the boy limb from limb, he promised Mickey he would behave.

 

Mickey walked into the school that morning and headed to find Cal who was laughing with his friends at the lockers and Mickey took no time at all shoving him into the lockers.  Cal turns swiftly, and gasps.

 

“What happened to you?”

 

“OH, you see this is what happens when you send homophobic pricks of fathers after their own sons. You are lucky you are still breathing right now…I am the only reason you are alive right now.” He grinds out in anger.

 

“What?” Cal asks as his friends look on and Mickey punches him in the face.

 

“Let me be clear, if you so much as even think of my name again, I will let him come after you, and trust me you pansy bitch, you do not want me or my boyfriend coming after you. And We will, and I will pull up a fucking chair with popcorn and watch as he and his friends dismember your body, and I will laugh.  Try to ruin my happiness eh? Because you are so ashamed of who and what you are…Deal  with your own shit. Because I am happy, and I am in love and you can burn and rot in hell for all I care. One more year with you, if you want to survive that last year…I would stay the fuck away from me…” Mickey bites out and kicks Cal again and looks up at his friends who are staring widely at him.  “And all of you…Keep your boy in check…wouldn’t want to go up in flames with him, would you?” He says and he takes back off outside the door. Fucking pricks.

 

Turns out his very loving little sister, had her turn on Cal later that day, making him bleed all over the sidewalk, but Mickey didn’t address it. He didn’t really care. To be honest if Ian had killed his father, and Cal even, he wouldn’t have said much on the matter, but he did like  knowing that Ian would do what he asked of him, that this relationship was a partnership in all ways in and out of the bedroom, and that really was the delayed gratification he had always been searching for.

 

\--

 

 

The next year was unreal for Mickey he was happy and in love. He stayed with Ian, and even let Ian spoil him a little bit, He learned quite a bit about Ian’s business and even though Ian didn’t initially want him involved, he eventually softened up.  He let him work with Mase a little, and if Mickey ever asked to come to anything business related he wouldn't deny him and to Ian’s shock, the expected reaction of Mickey running away didn’t happen.   Not in his business, not in his everyday life,  and not when his meds stopped working..  In a year Mickey had been with him through the pain, sadness, the mania, depression, his job and he was still right here.  and a little more everyday Ian fell more and more in love with him.  He thought back to the coffee shop he had met Mickey in, and he smiled.  Who knew  awkward flirting could turn into all of this.

 

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and smiled.  “I love you, Mickey.” He says and Mickey looks at Ian and smiles.  

 

“I love you, you big lug.” He says and moves to straddle him. 

 

“Mickey…whatcha doing?” He asks.

 

“Hmm…I graduate tomorrow…we had a deal…” Mickey says calmly.

 

“hmm what was that again.”

 

“You forgot about me…how fuckin’ rude!?” Mickey says and Ian laughs pulling Mickey to him.

 

“Never forget about you baby…What do you want?”

 

“Want you to take me downstairs…you know…to the unused room…want you to..tie me to the wall.  Make me cum so hard…so hard that you’ll see me walking funny down that isle tomorrow.” Mickey says and he puts his begging eyes on…he knew how to get what he wanted.  “I’ll hold it back for you as long as I can…I’ll even wear the vibrator in me tomorrow all day for you…” Mickey says with a sneaky smile.

 

“Oh fuck…” Ian says and he gets off the bed dragging his boyfriend with him. God, he loved that boy…Man.  His man.

**Author's Note:**

> as always if you like it tell me. :P 
> 
> Mysticallygallavich @ tumblr.


End file.
